SinFull Nights
by Hyenaman200
Summary: Storys of Sin City you never even thought of to be true. Miho vs Kevin Marv and Dwight in prison, Hartigan vs the Salesman
1. The Farm

Cold Bloody night on the Farm

Disclaimer

I do not own sin city in any way or shape or form but I wish i did.

**Before you read**

**I want to make this a little fun for you guys now at the end of this chapter I will ask you a question and you will tell me what you want to see just put it in the review and we will make sure that the most decided votes for which decison will be put into the story. Have fun**

Miho was being picked up tonight. She met a young man probably 21, wore a basin cit blue jersey. He was probably part of the team.

They drove up the rugged road to sacred oaks. He was swirling around on his turns and for once she liked what was happening.

Miho never did get to have much fun like this before she usually just protects the others but tonight is her night and she is gonna enjoy it. "So baby...burp You look pretty sexy where you from?"

He says in a druken gaze. Miho say's not a thing and she looks onto the Area they enter theres a little farm.

She remebers her father and his farm when she was a child. Suddenly the car begins to swerve miho looks to the driver he's out cold from all the drinking.

Miho quickly takes the wheel, its hard to control the steering wheel she is begining to lose grip til finally she hits the fence and the car goes right over the cliff area and

Miho gets the feeling in her gut like when you fall all that air hits you and tickles you cept when it happens its not a good tickle at all.

Ten Minutes later

She awakes the car is totaled and her companion? He's dead espicially since his head is right through the front window. She looks around in the area. It smells like blood, and alot of it.

She walks up to the little farm she saw earlier. Now because she was on hooker duty she doesn't have her Katanas she only has her knife. She looks around and begins to think the farm is abadon. She walks into the house hold area and knocks on the door.

No ansewer. She knocks again. Still no ansewer this time she trys to open the door its unlocked. She walks inside carefully, as not to make a sound. She see's a stairway and two doors. One leads up stairs and the other leads into another room

Alright this is where your review comes in I need to know which do you want miho to go in? The Upstairs or into the other room?

Please review also. Don't worry you will see some good fighting


	2. The Hitman

Cold Bloody night on the Farm

Disclaimer

I do not own sin city in any way or shape or form but I wish i did.

**Before you read**

**I want to make this a little fun for you guys now at the end of this chapter I will ask you a question and you will tell me what you want to see just put it in the review and we will make sure that the most decided votes for which decison will be put into the story. Have fun**

Miho Walked up the stairs quiet and delicatley as a spider on a wall. She stood atop the stairs and looked around there was a couple of doors.

She went to the one to her right and opened it.

Not much just a Bed and some pictures of a boy and his mother. Cute kid too but he seems creepy too miho.

Mihos ear suddenly tingle as she hears a scratch on the wall. quickly she jumps to the door and stabs the wall with her knife to find she had stabbed nothing at all.

She then saw the Mud shoe prints on the ground. Converse and by the way they were made this person was very light weight...a perfect weight to be a master stealths man.

She walked down the stairs and kept her eyes and ears sharp one mistake could land her life. She walked back down the stairs and into what appeared to be the kitchen.

Nothing much except a very bloody Meat Cleaver. Then she felt it. The feeling oyu get before you know your about to be ambushed but theres nothing you know you can do about it.

She is scratched wildy and swiftly across her back she feels pain...something she hasn't felt in a long time. She turns to face her enemy but its too late her's alreayd behind her again. He kicks her hard in the back with both legs. She falls to the ground her knife flys out of reach. Her ears ring as she hears a piece of metal being pulled off a piece of wood. She relizes what is about to happen and she quickly crawls to her feet.

She's too slow it seems as her hits her with a ball peen hammer right in the back of her head.

her head flops to the ground and she sees the blood rushing down her face. Then everything goes black.

20 minutes later

Miho awakens and finds herself in a small room. Its like a public shower only with blood on the floor.

She looks around, nothing around her except a metal door.

Miho feels something wet on her back. Her blood, she has been bleeding the whole time. Quickly she tends to her back wounds, in the room is a mirror.

She looks at her back. Its pretty bad, whoever this kid was he knew what he was doing. She then checked her head the wound had now become a mere bump as the blood stopped gushing from her.

She broke the mirror and carefully picked up one the shards of Reflection. It was pay back time and she wanted to get back at this new enemy no matter what the cost.

To be contnued

**HitLists**

Near the Sacred Oaks a car speeds by with a old officer behind the wheel. next years his retirement. He had a new case on his mind.

A hitman, named Lance "The Salesman" Lancaster. He so far has done his deeds up to 50 one hits so far.

The last one a young broad in a red dress. He had to find this guy, it seems the guy doesn't work for the mob though he works for most of the street gangs in Basin City.

Hartigan looks at his watch its 12:00 p.m. he drives downhill and spys a large piece of railing is missing on the hill. Must have been a car accident.

Didn't concern him at all.

He arrives in Sacred Oaks and looks about. Not to many shaddy people around. He knew one person that would help him in this area though. Dwight McCarthy.

If anyone knew who had a hit on someone it would be him...son ova bitch is also wanted by the police but if Harttigan gets what he wants he might let him go.

he heads up to the door and knocks and the door opens on its own.

The place is trashed. "This ain't good. Looks like someone else got to him first before I did."

Hartigan looks around and trys to find a clue... nothing. He leaves and decides to look for the Hitman on his own terms its gonna be a long night.

(Sorry no choice on this one but the next will have a choice one so don't worry)


End file.
